The invention is directed to a housing for a passively cooled computer and to a computer arranged in this housing.
Due to the development of heat of their components, computers, for example personal computers, are equipped with cooling measures. Especially heat-critical modules like the microprocessor module, the drives, the power supply assembly and expansion assemblies, are actively cooled by one or more fans.
The fans that are utilized, however, are accompanied by certain disadvantages. Due to mechanical wear and the possibility of the rotating parts becoming blocked, there is always a considerable outage risk. Further, the fans provided in the computer require additional space, as a result whereof the computer housing becomes quite large. Finally, one disadvantage in the employment of motor-driven fans for cooling in the computer is that a considerable noise level is produced.